1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip inductor, and more particularly, to a chip inductor in which a substrate on which a through-hole is provided is built.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an inductor is a basic circuit element having a magnetic inductance, and may include a coil and a core made of a magnetic material.
The inductor is one of the important passive elements constituting an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, and is used as a component that removes noise or constitutes an LC resonance circuit. The inductor may be structurally classified as a wire-wound inductor manufactured such that a coil is wound or printed on a ferrite magnetic body and electrodes are formed on both ends of the ferrite magnetic body, a laminated inductor manufactured such that an internal electrode pattern is printed and laminated on an insulating sheet made of a dielectric material or a magnetic material, and the like.
The inductor configured as above may be used in various systems such as low-noise amplifiers, mixers, voltage controlled oscillators, matching coils, and the like. In particular, a planar inductor is an inductor element that is implemented by a thin-film conductive coil formed on a substrate, and may be used in a DC-DC converter, a noise filter, and the like.
In recent years, in order to improve performance of the inductor element, a technique for forming a magnetic body on the substrate together with the thin-film conductive coil has been developed, and the performance of the inductor is greatly affected by the characteristics of the magnetic body such as a soft ferrite used inside the inductor, and the like.
In this instance, characteristics required for the magnetic body should have sufficient transmittivity in a high frequency domain at the time of high-frequency application, should not be thermally and mechanically deteriorated while the inductor is manufactured, and should be insulated from the conductive coil.